


天冷多穿衣

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 白魔猫女×龙骑龙女感谢约稿
Kudos: 4





	天冷多穿衣

知道错在哪里了吗。”白魔一脸严肃地正坐着，对桌子对面的龙骑问道。  
在队友面前的白魔，沉默少语，十分靠谱。因此这个时候，他们都默默地逃离了这个空气凝固的房间。  
龙骑的尾巴轻轻抖了下，她红色的双瞳凝视着猫魅的蓝瞳，从里面看到了熟悉的调戏意味。龙骑知道的白魔和队友截然相反，但她还是老老实实地回答：“我不应该贪，吃到了AOE，给治疗增加压力。”  
“还有呢？”白魔换了个姿势，趴在桌上，饶有兴致地从下往上注视着龙骑。  
“我不该后跳……掉下去。”龙骑知道这是个意外，但她没有解释，因为她知道白魔要的并不是道歉和解释。  
“然后？”  
“……我不该为了放LB被AOE砸到。”  
白魔察觉到再怎么问下去龙骑也不会给出她想要的反应，于是干脆地放弃了审问般的对话。她直起身，伸个懒腰舒展劳累了一天的身躯。龙骑瞥到了因为伸展动作而从布料下露出的一小块洁白的肌肤。她眼神动了动，还是一脸面无表情地说：“下次还是穿我给你新买的那件外套吧？天冷了。”  
白膜的动作顿了顿，显然听到了龙骑的话，却没有回答，而是说，“做吗？”  
龙骑点点头，“做”，心想，她果然还是闹别扭了。

两人甚至没有传送回自己的房屋，在歇脚的旅馆就开始了纠缠。白魔对龙骑的不动如山不满，她抓住龙女的角摩挲，拉向自己吻上柔软的唇瓣。也不知道是不是自己主观的臆想，猫魅总是觉得奥拉的体温比自己低上那么一些，因此当奥拉的体温渐渐升高，连鳞片都被手捂得温暖，猫魅总会觉得是自己的温度沾染了恋人，这样的认识让猫魅多少有些得意。  
龙骑现在的表现可比战斗时龙血上头稳重多了，她半阖着眼，看到近在咫尺的猫魅睫毛翕动，扇起一阵轻风，龙骑也差不多知道了白魔的小心思。她也没有戳破，不动声色地引导白魔吻得更深。就像猫魅喜欢自己的鳞片一样，龙骑其实很喜欢猫魅舌上的肉刺，像白魔本人一样，虚张声势，其实柔软得很。如同现在这样，白魔吻得气势汹汹，恨不得将龙骑吞吃入腹一般，但舌头在口腔中也只是温柔的舔舐着软肉，肉刺也只是给这个吻舔上酥酥麻麻的感觉。  
最后还是白魔先结束了这个吻，体力比较差的法师气喘吁吁，但眼神却挑衅般盯着龙骑。龙骑读懂了猫魅炯炯有神的目光，但她不想假装求饶再让白魔得意忘形，所以只是伸出手揉了揉猫魅竖起的耳朵。  
这显然不是白魔想要的结果，擦去嘴角溢出的涎水，她马上想到了新的点子。  
奥拉看到猫魅的耳朵抖了两下，突然感觉有点不妙，可她也没说什么，放任白魔使她的坏点子。  
白魔在自己的背包里翻找一通，拿出了刚从莫古力邮差那里收到的包裹。撕开桃粉色的包装纸，还没看清图片，盒子上“亚拉戈科技最新产品”几个大字就已经映入眼帘。  
还以为不在家就没有那些奇奇怪怪的小道具了，谁能想到白魔会随身携带情趣玩具呢。龙骑在心里叹了口气，配合着白魔的动作脱去了衣物。

白魔总是热衷于尝试新的事物，在一起攻略的时候这点十分可靠，但在情事上，说实话，龙骑有些头疼。不过自己的恋人，除了宠着还能怎么做呢。  
白魔先拿出的是两个看上去普普通通的跳蛋，但龙骑看到了说明书上加粗放大的文字：自动吸附，强烈震动，超强持久。  
猫魅将粉色的椭圆球含在嘴里舔湿，她的动作有些刻意做作，龙骑能清晰地看到她略尖的虎牙，嫣红的舌尖，还有唾液拉出的银丝。龙骑的面色不改，身体内的龙血却翻滚了起来。  
白魔还在煽风点火，她笑着将湿漉漉的跳蛋触到龙骑的胸口，那里只剩薄薄一层内衣，在跳蛋的按摩下，乳粒很快硬了起来，将布料顶出一个小凸起。白魔绕到龙骑身后，仗着半个头的身高优势，将她圈在怀里，一手解开内衣的搭扣，除去了最后一层阻挡。被白魔捂热的跳蛋贴上凉凉的乳尖，没有阻隔的震动一瞬间放大了许多，龙骑被刺激地抖了一下。坏心眼的白魔将跳蛋贴在了乳尖上，低头亲吻着龙角，还问：“小朋友，感觉怎么样啊？新玩具是不是很好玩？”龙骑咬着下唇承受着一波又一波的快感，没有回话。  
白魔得寸进尺，将跳蛋固定好了，双手又顺着腰线向下滑去，碰到龙女小腹的鳞片，挠痒似的撩拨着。  
“唔……”龙骑被小腹涌来的快感激出了声，她决定不能再纵容坏小孩了。她毫不费力就从白魔的怀抱中脱身，反身弯腰将白魔抱了起来，扔到了床上。小旅馆的床铺显然没有家中的柔软，床品的布料也比较粗糙，少女的皮肤被磨得发红。但突如其来的粗暴和摩擦燃煤白魔更加兴奋了她一把拉过龙骑，结结实实抱了个满怀，嘴唇再次覆了上去。  
奥拉勾着小舌吸吮，一手探向猫魅的股间。那处因为情动已经有了湿意，两片花蠢裂开一条淡粉色的缝隙。察觉到了奥拉带着热度的手靠近，那两篇唇瓣似乎更加兴奋了，一缩一缩地吐出爱液，将整条小缝沾得湿漉漉的。龙骑没有像往常那样直接伸手触碰，将贴在乳头上的嗡嗡震动的跳蛋取了下来，抵上掩藏在缝隙中的阴蒂。  
“啊~”白魔比龙骑放得开多了，她毫不掩饰的发出甜美的呻吟，最敏感的地方不断地涌来快感，这让猫魅爽得小腹抽动。“再……用力点。”  
龙骑闻言照做，两片花瓣已经被淫水浸得水光淋漓，朝外翻开，露出藏在其中的肉核，跳蛋死死抵上胀大的肉核，连带着整个穴壁都开始震动。  
白魔爽得几近痉挛，她抱住奥拉咬上龙角，抽搐着达到了第一次高潮，大量的爱液流出沾湿了床单。  
“……像失禁了一样。”龙骑取下跳蛋，改为用手指轻柔地揉弄肿大了一倍，已经不能被花唇盖住的阴蒂。  
“唔……”失了面子的白魔很快从不应期中回过神，她决定用道具扳回一城。先前的跳蛋只是前菜，她爬到床边，伸长手臂去够地上的盒子。龙骑看着她无意识地压低腰肢，翘起肉臀，白花花的臀肉和股间的肉粉小花，血红的眼睛黯了下去。  
白魔总算是够到了箱子，从里面掏出了正餐道具——龙骑第一眼看上去还以为是触手，而事实上，就是以触手为原型做出来的奇妙道具。  
……她还真是永远充满探索精神。龙骑看着白魔直起身，献宝似的两手托着放在龙骑面前。白色的硅胶锥体上面细致的附着粉色吸盘，甚至还在一张一翕地吸吮着。  
……亚拉戈科技真是了不起。龙骑在白魔热切的目光中认了命，她反身趴下，将私密处暴露在火热的视线中。  
奥利的鳞片一直从小腹蔓延到花唇四周，纯白的鳞片和肉红的唇瓣对比更为强烈，白魔伸出手指轻戳，很容易就被吞进去一个指节，但或许是体质原因，奥拉分泌的爱液较少，要将粗大的触手送进去不是特别容易。于是她抽出手指，转而用唇舌覆了上去。她含住花核，一阵一阵地吸吮，用舌面刮擦着敏感的肉粒，手也不忘在腿根会阴撩拨，指尖细细勾勒着细小鳞片的边缘。  
龙骑忍住喉咙口呼之欲出的呻吟，但身体却诚实地对快感作出反应，尤其是当肉刺划过花核，龙骑便双腿颤抖着夹紧白魔的舌头。白魔被龙骑的反应取悦到了，她放过肿大的小点，转而舔向花唇掩盖着的缝隙，用虎牙叼着花瓣，舌头向深处舔去。舌尖刺进吞咽着的小口，柔嫩的内壁马上火热的缠了上来，蠕动着想要将其送得更深。  
猫魅的舌面带来的触感比手指刺激太多，白魔还坏心眼的用舌面抵着内壁，模仿着交合在小穴中抽插。龙骑爽得尾巴都直了，脱离控制左右甩动着，硬质的鳞片打上白魔的后背，像是细鞭，留下细微的红痕。轻微的疼痛让白魔更加兴奋了，她舔的更深，嘴唇贴上花唇，张开的嘴角流出来不及吞咽的唾液，混着越来越多的爱液，整个下体腿根湿的一塌糊涂。原本单薄的花瓣充了血，艳丽地绽开了，小穴也被舔开了，露出嫣红的内里，水淋淋地昭示着自己已经做好了准备。  
白魔拿起冷落在一旁的触手玩具，因为没有润滑液，于是舔湿前端，对着似乎是欲求不满地张合着的小穴，一下送进去小半。不是白魔不想全部送进去，而是触手上的吸盘一进入温热的体内，就像活过来般吸附上内壁，真空的吸盘内侧死死抓住肉壁，一时之间，内壁上传来排山倒海的快感，让肉道反射般绞紧，嗓眼的呻吟也终究是泄了出来，“唔恩……”龙骑腰肢一软趴到了床上。  
舌头舔不到的地方被触手捅开，比肉刺更为刺激的吸盘侵入，饱胀感和快感在吮吸下一波一波直达大脑，龙骑觉得自己的血都要烧起来了，她的尾巴更剧烈的摆动，在猫魅白皙的肉体上不断留下红痕。白魔兴奋地几乎不能自已，她一边缓缓将道具送的更深，一手抚上自己硬挺的肉核，甚至手指夹着向外拉扯，放任痛觉和快感一起吞噬理智。  
即使是这种时候，爽得双股战战，嘴都合不拢，声音被唾液浸得黏黏糊糊，白魔还是不忘占嘴上便宜：“小朋友爽不爽？”  
龙骑也不是完全没有气性，更何况此时龙血已经上了头，她觉得是时候给真正的小朋友一点颜色看看了。她从床上弹起，将白魔禁锢在自己的怀抱和床铺之间，“很棒，所以你也试试吧？”  
龙骑咬牙将触手整根拔出，内壁被真空的吸力拉扯，强烈的快感让龙骑咬着舌尖才没高潮。拔出的道具沾满了体液，反射着昏暗的光，格外淫靡，龙骑将带着体温的道具抵上空虚的蠕动着的小孔，缓缓推了进去。或许是因为已经去过一次，推进的过程很是轻松，肉壁几乎是谄媚地迎着入侵物，一寸寸向深处去，撑开内壁。  
“唔……啊，果然……啊，那里，我买的……恩，就是好。”白魔毫不吝啬呻吟，同时也不吝自夸，几乎让龙骑不知道还能说些什么。于是她干脆保持沉默，压上白魔的背，椒乳在汗液的润滑下按摩着白魔的肩胛骨，吻同啃噬一起落在肩颈，一手持着道具猛烈地抽插着，“恩，真棒。”  
猫魅的尾巴缠上奥拉的，尾根的毛都被淫液沾得一簇一簇了，倒是有点像奥拉尾巴上的软刺。清明的蓝瞳此时蒙着水雾，蓄着泪水，脸也被不知是什么的液体搞得一塌糊涂，下身的快感和脖颈处的同感交织着在脑海中放大，理智和那点调笑全部被肏得烟消云散。  
她现在只想高潮。但奥拉似乎可以控制着节奏，也不触碰最为敏感的阴核，她绞着手指，喉咙口泄出不满的咕噜声。  
“想去了？”  
“唔……恩……想”  
“有个条件”  
“恩……？唔……那里……你说”  
“明天穿我新买的外套。”  
如果是平时的白魔听到这句话肯定会跳起来，只是此时已经被情欲烧的糊涂的大脑让她稀里糊涂地就承应下来。  
“那……我们一起。”龙骑将道具拔出随手扔至一旁，将瘫软的白魔翻了个面，下身抵上同样泥泞的白魔的，两朵肉花紧紧相贴，从花瓣中探出的肉核彼此摩擦着。龙骑挺着腰，还可以让下腹的鳞片蹭上白魔，用力吸吮着白魔的乳尖。  
“唔啊……啊！”高潮来临白魔绷紧了身体，像脱水的鱼一般挺起，又砸了下去。

龙骑看着高潮过后昏昏睡去的白魔，轻轻地在她唇上亲了一下，“真棒，我的小朋友。”然后从兵装库里把厚实的大一拿出来挂在了衣架上。


End file.
